The Powerful Four
by percyjacksonno.1
Summary: What would you do if you found out that you had three brothers that you've never met before and one of them just happened to be Percy Jackson?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter or Hunger Games though I wish I did!

Chapter One

I wake up and look out of my window "URGH Stupid Paparazzi! MUM!" Tell them to go away!" I shout down. Ever since my mum (Jennifer Lawrence) played Katniss Everdeen in the Hunger Games the press won't stop bothering us. I can tell it gets on dads nerves as well _ I think that's why he's always at work. I wish I could do the same but it's the summer holidays and I have nothing to do but sit around all day in my bedroom playing with all my gadgets I have. That's why mum bought all this stuff for me; she thought it would 'entertain' me as none of my friends are free. Okay that's a lie… I don't have any friends. I used to but after my mum and acting they started getting really jealous of me then they stopped talking to me altogether! I mean they could've said "Sorry but all your attention is getting a bit annoying could you tell them to go away" or something like that! But no they just started ignoring me. Now I try and deliberately like the attention but unfortunately its died down a bit as the movie has been out a few months.

I walk downstairs to where my mum is sitting down eating breakfast. "Morning. What time do we have to pick George up?" I ask her. She smiles and says "12:30. Don't look so annoyed, we'll be able to get to ice skating in time! Isn't your friend Layla going to be there?" I nod, I know I said I didn't have any friends earlier but I do kind of have Layla. She is a bit of an odd girl, never wants to show her arms or legs off. In fact the only bit of skin you see is her face, she always wears gloves and socks to cover up the bare skin. I always wonder why. Both of us are going ice skating today and I want to be there on time. You see my mum isn't exactly the most organised person in the world… I'm surprised she even gets to work on time! I run back upstairs and get changed into a long pale peach coloured shirt with shorts. It's a scorching hot day today and as I'm not going till 12:00 then I will change later. I don't want to overheat! I decide to grab my book, my bowl of cereal and head out to the garden. I go far into the forest behind our house towards my favourite swing. I sit down on the pillow and start reading and eating. I'm reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It's such a good book, so intense! One day I want to meet J.K Rowling and I want to become an author. Not some silly old actress like my mum. You know that's what everyone thinks I'll be when I'm older. They think I'll take after her. Pffft as if! I know I'm only 16 but I want my future to be bright and I'm quite smart at school! Anyway as I am reading I hear my mum's voice calling my name saying I need to get ready. This early? Then I look at my watch and realise it is actually 11:30. My stupid brother Luke must have changed my alarm! When I get my hands on him I swear I will kill him!

I walk up to the house taking my time. My mum sees me and sighs. "Girls these days!" I smirk and walk even slower. "OI! HURRY UP!" She booms. That's when I know I've pushed my luck. I jog towards, I hear a rustle in a tree and when I look over I see a pair of eyes. Are those human eyes? They look a lot like mi- "OUCH! WATCH IT!" My mum bellows as I collide into her "Oops sorry." I mutter and go back upstairs to get changed. I put a long sleeved top on and denim jeans. I layer up as I know the ice will be freezing and hurts a lot if I fall over. Even though San Diego are having a heat wave I still wear this. I tie my hair up in a high ponytail and look in the mirror with an approving look on my face. I run downstairs and put my shoes on to wait for my mum. Before we walk out the door me and my mum look at each other. "Ready?" I ask. She nods and says with me "3,2,1… Now" We burst out the door into blinding light.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson!

Chapter 2  
The light blinds my eyes. We manage to get to the car before they start asking us questions such as "Where are you going?" and "What's it like in the heat wave?" We ignore them and my mum starts to drive off.

"Bye!" I shout to my mum as I walk off in Layla's direction. She waves and drives off. Oops, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Calliope Violet Xantho (Don't laugh!) but everyone calls me Violet. I rush to my best friend and we hug. "Come on lets go ice skate!" To be fair Layla and I are very nerdy, that's why we don't have any friends apart from each other. Everybody calls us nerd 1 and nerd 2 but I don't really care, unfortunately it affects Layla and she usually bursts into tears. We do four laps around the rink then we decide to move into the middle. This is a HUGE mistake as I see my old friends who are now called the 'Popular'. I ignore them and carry on skating until one of them; Xanthia Rose shouts "Look over there! It's nerd 1 and nerd 2!" I look at Layla and I nod my head. She takes deep breathes and her shaking slows down. We carry on skating which makes Xanthia annoyed. "Look at nerd 1! She can't even remember to zip her fly up!" This makes Layla look down, the group of girls laugh even more. Apart from one. My old best friend Thalia Grace just stands there looking at the floor ashamed. The girls laughing louder shoves me back into reality. Calm yourself, calm yourself Violet. But I can't it's just too much. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY BEST FRIEND? YOU WILL PAY FOR IT YOU WITCH!" I shriek but she just carries on laughing until I run at her and push her against a wall. She starts screaming. "That's what you get! That's what you've always deserved. I used to trust you all with my life until my mum became famous. Is that how you would like to be treated? Huh? No, that's what I thought." I release her and walk away. I turn around just in time to see her come at me and scratch my arm. "BREAK IT UP!" A voice booms. Xanthia flies away from me and hits the edge of the rink so that she becomes unconscious. I look over at the person and see that it's my dad. "DAD! I am so sorry. It's just she was horrible to Layla and you know it hurts when something like that happens so I had to defend her!" I say quickly. "Violet Violet Violet." He says "Or should I say Calliope?" I just glare at him. How the hell does he know my real name? Only George, Luke and mum do! "Ooo. Somebody has a bit of a temper. No wonder you're related to Percy. Same eyes, hair even nose!" I carry on looking at him but this time with confusion. "What do you mean? Who's Percy?" He shakes his head and starts walking towards me. "You should've been told a while ago. I guess it's time to tell you. Or maybe show you." Before I can respond Layla screams no and both she and Thalia are in front of him with swords. "If you touch her I swear I will put you to the bottom of Tartarus so you won't be able to come up for thousands of years!" Thalia threatens him. What a silly threat. He just laughs and transforms into a giant man with one eye. "I'm afraid you won't be able to hold me up for very long Grace. Remember your friends stole something from me in order to save you? Chase and Jackson ring a bell? You and your stupid brother think you're so amazing together being children of Zeus. Well I'm here to avenge and you will be coming down to Tartarus with m-OW!" Thalia has just stabbed him in the leg. Everyone has cleared out now apart from Xanthia who is sitting up looking in awe at the strange creature. "What the hell is that? It has one eye! Is that even possible?" Xanthia can see what I see. I look at her in shock as she looks at me the same way. She is now holding a gold bow and arrow in her hand and I am holding a blue trident. We both stand up and turn around and face my 'father'. "What have you done with my father?" He chuckles and bends his head down right to my face. "Your step father is locked away from you. I've been playing your step father for 6 months. Your real father is my father. We are siblings in a way Jackson. Obviously only one of us is going to survive this battle so I think the odds are in my favor." He smiles and swipes his sword. I stab him in the leg with my trident and he cries out. Xanthia launches an arrow at my step father's eye while Thalia, Layla and I strike him in the legs with our weapons. Gold liquid oozes out of his wounds. We keep stabbing until he explodes and the gold liquid splatters us. "Yuck." I mutter. I then grab Thalia, Layla and trust Xanthia will follow behind. We go into the empty changing rooms and make them all sit down. "Right, what's going on? I want EVERY detail." Thalia takes a deep breath and says "All four of us are demigods just you and Xanthia didn't know it yet until now. Don't be shocked. There is a camp for us. Called Camp Half-Blood in New York. Your father is Poseidon and I don't know what yours is Xanthia. Any questions?" I nod. I have lots of questions that I want answers to. "One, how will we get to New York? Two, how come no one else could see my step father, three, what was the thing he turned into called and four, who the hell is Percy?"  
"We will fly to get to New York but it might take slightly longer than usual as my father isn't best buddies with Poseidon his brother so he won't like you much either. But that doesn't mean he'll blast you out of the sky like your brothers. There is something called the mist. It makes sure no mortal can see the strange things in our world. He turned into a Cyclops. I'm sure you've heard of that. Percy is your brother. Chiron told me all this. You, Lysander and Alexander were separated from Percy at birth. I don't know why. Maybe they thought you were all too powerful together. Alexander lives in Washington, Lysander lives in Florida and Percy lives in New York. Typical that they had to put you all on the four corners of North America. You have spent time together but all the pictures and memories were erased apart from some that your mum kept. Percy has been living at camp for a while now. Four years now. Lysander is already there. We started with him first; we're going to find Alexander next. You're all non-identical quadruplets" I still have more questions. "So your father is Zeus and who is yours Layla? Also how can we all have separate mothers? Three of ours must be fakes." Thalia hangs her head. "Yes my father is Zeus. I am sorry but in a way you have never met your mother before. Jennifer is your auntie not mother. Percy has lived with his real mother. Lysander and Alexander both lived with their aunties as well. We will talk more about this on the plane. But first you must go home and talk to your auntie. I will wait in the car outside your house."

I knock on the door. My auntie pops her head out. "Oh it's you. Come inside. I have a lot to tell you."  
"I already know. Is my bag packed?" She nods her head and pops behind the door to get it. When she comes back out she has tears in her eyes. "It was lovely raising you. You know that? To know that I helped the world by helping you is amazing. All four of you put together as baby's was bad. One tantrum and it set the others off. You would start destroying things. You even once flooded the house! And I mean YOU! Come here." She opens her arms for a hug and I do so. I can feel her warm breath but not her tears which is strange as I can hear them. "Remember to visit me alright? I will visit you at camp don't worry." She whispers into my hair. "I love you." She pulls away and looks me in the eye. "I love you too auntie. Goodbye." I walk over to the car with my stuff. I can hear a biscuit tin rattle so she must have packed me food. I turn around and wave before I step into the car.

We arrive at Camp Half-Blood unaffected. We walk past a pine tree at the top of the hill and through the gate. I walk by Layla and whisper "You know you never answered my question from yesterday." She whispers back "My mother is Athena" We walk past a big wooden house and as we get past the corner of it a blonde girl jumps out in front of us. "Hi I'm Annabeth. What are your names?" Xanthia bounces forward and says in a rather happy and cheesy tone. "I'm Xanthia Rose Zannos." "And I'm Calliope Violet Jackson" I say rather dull. Annabeth stares at me in shock "Y-y-you're Percy's sister." She says. I nod. She beckons me to an arena full of people. It isn't a proper fight but a practise. Loads of people are watching anyway. In the centre are two boys, one has blonde short hair whereas the other has fairly long black hair. He looks a lot like me. "Oi, Jackson!" Thalia shouts. We walk down to the steps towards the ring. "What do you want Grace?" the boy with black hair turns around. This gives the blondie a chance to disarm Percy. "I win, ha! You owe me 5 drachma." The boy with black hair rolls his eyes and fishes something out of his pocket. He hands it to the blondie and walks up to us. "So? What do you want? You just lost me 5 drachma to your brother. What can be that important? New demigods? I don't care." He turns back to the arena and starts playing with his sword. "Oi Percy! That's not a way to meet your long lost sister!" I shout rather proudly. He turns around, walks up to me and looks me in the eye. He smiles and pulls me into a hug. As he pulls away he says "So you've managed to stay alive till now." I nod. "Yeah, it wasn't too bad. Though my so called 'father' was my step father but then he has been locked up for 6 months now and the person pretending to be my step father was a Cyclopes." I say. He chuckles and pulls away. "Wanna meet Lysander?" I nod and follow him. Everyone watches us in fascination as we walk through the ring and through the back of the arena. They decide to gives us some space though. I look around me and take in my surroundings. It's so beautiful here. Percy lightly punches me on the arm. "What you looking at?" He asks me. I shrug "Everything really. It's so beautiful here." He smiles "Yeah it is." We carry on walking until we meet a bunch of cabins. He leads me to the end one and opens the door for me "In here" he mutters, closing the door behind him. He puts a finger to his lips and mouths 'Lets scare him.' On the wall is a cabinet. He silently opens it and pulls out two scary masks. He passes me one and we put ours on. He opens the front door again and deliberately squeaks it shut loudly. "Percy? Annabeth?" A voice calls out. After a minute the voice calls out again just this time it shaky. "Percy? Is that you?" After another minute the person comes round the corner. We shout "BOO!" Really loudly and he screams. "Damn you Percy! And who are you?" He asks. I take off the mask and say "Guess". His face changes to a hard working one, just like mine does. "I'm sorry but I don't know." I roll my eyes. He looks at me in shock. "I do that! Calliope? You're my sister right?" I nod. "If you don't mind can you call me Cali? My middle name is Violet but I prefer Cali." He nods. He seems like a real softie as he grabs us both into an air tight hug. "If only Alex were here. Then our family would be complete." I agree.

"CHAMPIONS! GATHER ROUND!" Chiron bellows. Everybody gathers round him. Percy, Lysander, Thalia, the Athena Cabin, Ares Cabin and I are wearing helmets with red hair on. "We are going to play capture the flag, everybody knows the rules apart from our new comer. Please may you step forward Cali." I step forward in front of everyone. "This is Calliope Violet Jackson. Lysander and Percy's sister. Please make her feel welcome here at camp. Have you got anything to say Miss Jackson?" I nod. "I just like to say that my nickname is Cali and if you call me Calliope, I'll make sure you regret it." I smile sweetly at them and walk back to Lysander and Percy. During my little threatening speech I had heard Annabeth whisper to Thalia "Just like Percy." "That is all. Off you go!" We decide to put our flag on Zeus' fist. I get chosen to attack and try and get to the flag. I go with Percy and Lysander and we head off into the woods. I feel so relaxed around them now. It's nice to know I have them to watch my back. I think of George and Luke back home. They weren't very good brothers. They were my cousins anyway. I wonder if they know about demigods and our world. We reach a stream which is being protected by three Hermes guards. "This is it" I mutter. I nod at Lysander and Percy. It's as if we're all the same person. We run behind a tree each and Percy runs to one furthest away. He shouts something which makes two of the guards run off in that direction. How thick can you get? All three of us come out from behind the trees and lightly leap over the stream. "Hello Xanthia." I say maliciously. She looks at me scared. She straitens up her back. "I can beat you in a fight. I'm not stupid." I shake my head "I know you're not stupid but are you sure you can beat US in a fight? You know three against one AND we're the children of Poseidon." I say. She glares at me. She points her sword at me. Percy grabs a pen from his pocket. 'What? Not the right time to get your stationary out now, Percy' I think. 'It turns into a sword. It's called a riptide.' I hear Percy's voice in my head 'How come you guys are in my head?' Lysander's voice says. 'I dunno. Check your pocket Cali, there might be something that can help you.' I nod. I reach into my pocket and pull out my charm bracelet. Hanging off it is a trident charm. I touch it and a full size trident falls into my hand. I raise my eyebrows at Xanthia "Wow" I hear her mutter. I look at Lysander who is now pulling out a necklace for boys with a bow and arrow hanging off it. He touches it and a sea green bow and arrow is in his hands. "And you said we can't beat you? I think I can beat you easily." I think hard 'This is my fight guys, I'll call if I need help. Try get past her to the flag. I'll keep her distracted.' They nod at me. "It's just one on one Zannos." I walk forward with my trident. She shoots an arrow but I deflect it. She keeps on shooting arrows until one hits me in the shoulder. I rip it out and blood starts dribbling down my arm out of the wound. This gets my anger bubbling. After all this time she has been horrible to me I must be able to give payback. This is the perfect opportunity. Act weak. I moan and double over on to the ground. She laughs. She walks towards me to kick me but I grab her foot and flip her over. I summon the water and rise it up behind me. I get it to splash over her. I then grab my trident and push her against a tree with it at her throat. I pick her up and throw her away from me. Feeling satisfied I walk away smirking. "Coward." I hear her say. "You're step fathers dead, your auntie will soon as well. All your love ones will soon be gone. Apart from Percy, Lysander and Alex. You only count on them. You can never do anything yourself. No wonder Layla was always upset, you were such a bad friend you never helped her. That's what made her miserable. Percy and Lysander aren't the best fighters either. You can't always count on them to save the day. Because one day they won't be there and you'll be all alone." I whip around and push her against a tree again, this time with my hands. She starts to choke "HOW DARE YOU SAY I AM A COWARD! I JUST BEAT YOU IN A FIGHT! I DO NOT COUNT ON PERCY AND LYSANDER ALL THE TIME." I don't even hear Chiron blow a horn or the footsteps. "CAN'T YOU EVER BE NICE TO ANYONE?" I curse her under my breathe and rip my hand away dropping her to the ground. I turn around to see the whole camp watching me. I start to stalk towards them but Xanthia has gained her breathe already. "You know Cali. You are a mean person after all. No wonder no one likes you and no wonder no one ever will." She laughs. I turn around, tears in my eyes and shout "I didn't choose to never know my mum, dad or brothers. At least you have a family who you got to spend time with!" I turn around to face the rest of camp and say sarcastically "You're welcome for the show!" I bow and walk off into the woods not caring where I'm going and leaving the rest of the world behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cali's POV**

"YO CALI!" Someone shouts. I turn around to find a very red faced Will Solace from Apollo Cabin. "What do you want Will?" He stops and starts huffing and puffing. Not to be rude but he seems to be out of shape. "I was saying" He takes a deep breath and blows out slowly "That what you did there was pretty heroic. I mean, you made Percy and Chiron proud. That's good, no amazing for someone on their first day. The only other people who have done that are Percy and Becken- some other guy." I could tell he was lying about the 'some other guy' part but I pretended to play along. "Nice to know Will but I'll be going. My Auntie misses me already most likely." I start walking then try really hard to someone my stuff in the Poseidon cabin to me. "Woah how did you do that?" Will asks me. I shrug and point at my head. I'm not really in the mood for talking. I start walking off to the hill where I arrived at when Will shouts "Where are you going?" I snap around and say "I don't belong here. I'd prefer to live my life back in San Diego, where I have no friends and get the privilege of having an auntie as a famous actress. Not that I did have any friends here. So I'll just be going." I carry on walking to the top of the hill when a wet hand grabs my arm, making me unable to move. Someone has summoned water to grasp my arm and make stuck. I turn around and I hear Percy shout "You're not going anywhere. There are monsters out there that will want to kill you more than any other camper here." I look around to see him standing a few meters from me.  
"Why do you care?" I snap harshly. His face suddenly turns sad "Because you're my sister and you and Lysander mean the world to me now. I don't want to let you guys go." "Cheesy." I smirk. He opens his mouth dramatically. "How dare you say I am cheesy!"  
"I think I could do better."  
"Are you challenging me?"  
"Maybe"  
"I could beat you at anything, ANYTHING."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"I bet you can't do this" I grab his arm firmly making it go red  
"This" I twist it making it go even worse.  
"Or this" I twist him over so he lands on his back. He just laughs. "Okay you win. But there is something that I have and you don't."  
"What's that?" I ask  
"Speed." Then he picks me up and flings me over his shoulder. I scream as loud as I can while he shouts "I've captured the princess! I've captured the princess!" He few campers walking past give us odd looks where as others just laugh. He then drops me hard on the ground. "Ow! What was that for?" I punch him in the leg. He just ignores me. "What you gonna do about it Goat face? Huh?" A voice says. We push through the growing crowd of campers to the front. "What's going on?" I shout. A large (in a muscly way) girl with her brown hair plated down her back is holding a scared satyr by his right hoof. "Goat boy here snuck a beetle into my bed last night. I found it squished in my bed this morning. I know it was him because he loves nature so much and I saw him at the edge of the woods yesterday holding a beetle talking to it. What a Looney. So what are we going to do with you then?" She replies. I hear sniggers behind me, I turn around to see two identical boys, and I think they're called the Stoll Brothers. They are both holding beetles in their hands. It was them!  
"Who's that?" I whisper to Percy.  
"Clarisse and Grover" I had met Grover earlier on today. He's really nice. "Aren't you going to do something? He's your best friend isn't he?"  
"Yeah but she'd pulverize me, after all I've done to her and her father. I don't want to make things worse." The anger started rising in me. Partly because Percy was too scared of a girl and because Clarisse was holding Grover by his hoof! HOOF! "Fine, if you don't do something then I will." He goes to grab my arm but I'm too quick. I run out of the crowd, into Clarisse then punch her in the face. Thank god I got her by surprise otherwise who knows what would happen! I stand up and look at her. Grover has scrambled away whilst Clarisse is standing up. She has a bloody nose and wipes it clean. Disgusting! "Who do you think you are punk?" I stand up straight. I can almost hear Percy trembling. The crowd is growing bigger.  
**  
Percy's POV**  
"Daughter of Poseidon. Weren't you listening before capture the flag when he introduced me? Are you deaf?" Cali says. She is making herself a meal? Clarisse will kill her now for sure and it will be up to me to save her. Like always. "You dare speak to me like that! I am a daughter of Ares! God of-"  
"War. Yeah I know I know. I admit Ares is a pretty impressive god but I hear that you and he are having some little problems with my brother, Percy?" She interrupts. Great, now she's brought me into this. Lysander can save us! She carries on "But I'm here to fix those problems just like that nose needs to be fixed." Oh my gods. She is seriously going to get killed. Please don't kill her, please don't kill her, and please don't kill her. "Do you want me to kill you?" Clarisse growls. And there it is. Clarisse wants to kill my sister. Great move sis. "Not particularly. But if you are then there's one slight problem." Clarisse glares at Cali, as if she thinks lasers will come out of them. "What's that?"  
"You're gonna have to catch me first." And with that she flees.  
"That little witch. I am gonna get her!" She runs off in Cali's direction. 'Red face is coming, red face is coming' I chant in my head for Cali's sake. 'Whose red face?' She replies 'I think we all know who' I can sense that she's nodded. 'Run to the beach and jump in the water.' Lysander says in my head 'You have got to be kidding!' She shouts in my head.  
"OW! Stop shouting Cali." I mutter. Annabeth and Thalia hear and then giggle. "What?" I ask my girlfriend and cousin. "You, you're talking to yourself." I shake my head and roll my eyes. "I, Lysander, Cali and hopefully Alex soon are connected so we can talk to each other in our heads. Cali was shouting." Annabeth nods fascinated whereas Thalia just shakes her head muttering "Crazy". I still don't see how we're related. You see, Thalia got kicked out of the hunters because she was too Goth and hung out with boys a lot. Also known as Nico and I - But we are her cousins! I mean seriously. Also one is like Zoe Nightshade and she really wants to be leader. Oh well. They're loss not ours. I don't think Artemis was too happy though that she left.

I run down to the beach just as I hear a SPLASH. Clarisse comes running from the trees and shouts "You! Jackson, you told her to jump in there! I'll get you!" While Clarisse is distracted with me I see Cali's head pop up, then her whole body. She stands up and wills the water to stand up behind her and fall over Clarisse. We run away laughing but run into Chiron. He says "With me." Sternly.

**Cali's POV**  
Percy and I follow him to the big house where Mr D is sitting playing chess with another man awfully familiar. "Dad!" Percy exclaims. He runs up and hugs him. The man looks at me. He has my eyes. "Cali." I nod. "I am so sorry for not being for you when... Ever. I've never been there for you and I am so sorry." I nod. Keep my anger under control. "I have come here to discuss with you two about Cali." He calls someone in, Lysander. "Hello son, I think you should learn this too." We all sit down in plush chairs facing Chiron and Poseidon. "We think Cali, you have anger issues. How many fights have you got into today?" I fidget in my chair uncomfortably. "Eight" I mutter. "What was that dear?" Chiron asks. Percy looks amused and Lysander sniggers. "Eight sir." I repeat just louder. "Isn't that good though?" He shook his head  
"It isn't. You are meant to train for fights. Who did you have these fights with and why?" I stood up to explain. There was a lot of explaining to do "The first was with Connor and Travis because they stole my stuff and dumped it in the lake. One ended up in the infirmary. The second was with the Aphrodite cabin because they tried to give me a makeover. I stuck a hair dryer in Drew's hair. The third was with Leo. He kept on saying that the Argo II was built all by him which just irritated me as he wouldn't stop talking. He was sent to the infirmary with a swollen cheek. The fourth was Drew again because she was bragging about me sticking a hairdryer in her hair. I decided to send her back to the infirmary with a red face. I slapped her hard. The fifth was when a son of Hypnos because he was sleeping in my way during Greek class. I slapped him awake. The sixth was when Jason got in my way during sword fighting and challenged me. I refused and instead I grabbed his arm and flipped him over hard." The sky grumbles "Oh shut up! Thankfully he and Percy had dumped themselves in the river Styx again so they are invincible otherwise I would have broken his arm. The seventh was during capture the flag with Xanthia. She said horrible things about me so I choked her. Not to death though! And the eighth was with Clarisse. She accused Grover of doing something he didn't do so she dangled him upside down in front of lots of campers. I had to do something as baby Percy here" I pointed at him so that everyone watched him. He went red. "Was too scared. I punched her in the nose and I think I broke it." Poseidon starts clapping, proud of me, but it dies down after he realises nobody else is clapping. I take a deep breath and go to sit down when Percy pulls the chair away, making me fall to the ground. I turn bright red and shout "PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" I go to grab him but Poseidon stops me. He makes me sit down again and looks in shock at my hair. "It's red!" I scream. He shushes me and mutters something to Chiron like "I think she does have anger issues. Major ones" They look at me and say "You are to go to Adriana from the Eirene cabin and ask her for anger issue lessons." I go to protest but he gives me a look that shows that he's a god. I shut up and walk out.

**Percy's POV**  
"Well, that went well." I say. "She tried to grab me and kill me. My life couldn't be any better. Thankfully she walked out okay." Chiron shakes his head "She isn't peaceful yet. 3, 2, 1..." He says. We hear a scream outside and glass smash. Dad nods and me and I get up. I walk out to see Cali throwing dishes at the Stoll Brothers in the mess hall. "That serves you right for trying to tip water on me! You're lucky I am the daughter of Poseidon and I don't get wet otherwise you'd have a lot worse coming for you!" She shrieks throwing another dish at them. They disappear. She walks over to one table and yanks it up. Underneath is trembling Connor muttering "Please don't let her find me. Please don't let her find me." He looks up and says "Hi." His face then looks up again in horror. He screams girlishly and falls over. "Cali! CALI! CALLIOPE VIOLET JACKSON!" She turns around in shock and drops the dish she is about to through at Connor. Connor gives me a 'Thank you! You saved our lives!' look. I drag her to the Eirene cabin. I knock and a calm boy pops his head out. "Hi. What would you like at this peaceful godly hour?" So strange they are.  
"We would like to see Adriana. My sister here needs peace making lessons." He nods and goes to get Adriana. A girl of about our age sticks her head out. "Who needed my aid?" I point at Cali and give her thumbs up. She gives me an uneasy smile and walks into their cabin. I get Adriana to stay back one second. "You must be careful, she bites. Not literally but did you see what happened to Clarisse?" She nods. "She's done similar things to people eight times today. Nine actually. I came out of the big house to see her throwing dishes at the Stoll Brothers. Just thought I'd warn you. I don't want you getting hurt."  
"Thank you for your warning." She walks back into her cabin and shuts the door behind her.

**Cali's POV**  
I sit down in the bright, colourful cabin. "First I would like to go through what bothers you and what you like."  
"I like my brothers and the sea. That's about it. I hate Clarisse and people who irritate me purposely." Adrianna smiles slyly. "Well my advice is that you stay away from those people."  
"That's stupid advice! Why would I take that from you?" She smiles harder. Kind of creepy. "Because I'm your brother." Her face melts and turns into Lysander's. "Ha-ha! You should've seen your face!" He laughs so hard he might pee himself. I push him punch him in the arm. "How the hell did you do that?" I yell. He shrugs "Found out I could do it this morning. Thought it would be funny to try it out."  
"Where's Adriana then?"  
"Not real."  
"What! How come the boy at the door knew you and Chiron said to-"  
"I told Chiron that Adriana would help you. He didn't realize Adriana was fake! Oh yeah and that was Will wearing a mask." He laughs at me. I decide to laugh with him. We walk hand in hand outside to meet Percy. He laughs at us when he sees us. It sets us off again. Percy and Lysander stop and stare at me "Why is your hair neon pink? And curly and really puffy?" I gasp and grab my hair. It is neon pink and puffy curly. It's not a joke! "I don't know!" We decide to run to the Aphrodite cabin because they'll know the most about this. We knock on their door. Piper opens the door and leans again the frame of it. "Well well well, if it isn't the girl who got Drew's hair stuck in a hairdryer AND slapped her in the face."  
"I am so sorry, please tell her that! I really didn't mean to its just I didn't want a makeover." She just laughs  
"It is fine. Personally I found it very impressive, I don't like Drew anyway. So what do you want? Woah! Did you dye your hair?" I shake my head.  
"We were laughing and suddenly my hair turned neon pink, curly and puffy. It happened earlier when I was angry-oh! It goes the colour of my emotion!" She nods. "Can I control it?" She nods again. "How?"  
"You have too think hard what colour and style you want it. Picture it in your head. My mother must have taken pity on your straight black boring hair. No offense." She says and she plays with my hair and smirks. "Thanks! How do you know so much?" She shrugs  
"Mum told me. Said that 'I'd need to know for the future because someone was going to have that happen and she was going to be very important too us demigods'. Don't know why though."  
"Thanks anyway. See you later Piper! And if you're lucky I'll you and the rest of Aphrodite cabin give me a makeover." She sighs. I don't think she likes makeup or looking pretty even though she's beautiful. When we walk away we start pushing each other. I turn my hair a red/brown colour with long curls going down to my waist. I walk past a few of Apollo boys playing tennis who stop playing as soon as they see me. One of them whispered "Is that Cali? Has she dyed her hair?" And another actually dropped their racket! We walk into the Stoll brothers "Hey Percy, Hey Lysander. Umm you are?"  
"Cali" Connor and Travis look at me in horror "It's her! It's her run!" Connor shrieks and they run off. I don't know why but I feel calmer now that I'm with my brothers. We start to walk off to the mess hall. I stop and say "Umm, I'll catch you guys later." They nod and start joking around. I run off to the Poseidon cabin. I grab my picnic I packed for the plane journey and take it to the beach. I sit there on my own on the picnic blanket lost in my thoughts. It's so peaceful here. I could stay here forever. I sit there for a while just watching the sun when a voice speaks "You know that you should be eating in the mess hall with the others, Cali." Poseidon. Or should I say dad? He comes and sits next to me as if he wants me to answer "I don't know. I just feel calmer by the sea. I always feel calm near here and my brothers. I always have."  
"I find the sea peaceful too. May I?" He goes to pick a sandwich. I nod but look at him funny. "What? A god has to eat sometime!" We laugh. "I like your hair but I think you should turn it blue or green sometime just to represent your father." I look at him with one eyebrow raised "AND cabin." I smile.  
"How come mum kept Percy? Why couldn't she have kept me or Lysander or Alex instead?" He sighs "It's complicated but it's because they feared that Percy would be the most powerful as he was the first born out of the four of you. He would also be the one of the prophecy, maybe." I look down onto the sand, 'studying' it. "But I don't think he is the most powerful. He is powerful but I think you might be a bit more." I look at him surprised.  
"Are you just saying that just because I am here? And how do you know that Alex isn't powerful?" He shakes his head to answer my question "A god must not tell lies, the same applies to a demigod. And as for Alex, let's say I have been keeping a good eye on him." That's why I saw eyes! Those were his! "You know it was I who made sure you had anger issues." I roll my eyes then I realize what he just said "Wait what?"  
"They are not real anger issues. I want you aggressive and ready in battle unlike Percy and Lysander. I silently thank him. "Thank you for that gift then." He nods, stands up and walks away into the distance, slowly fading. I walk back too Poseidon cabin. It's empty. I feel like pranking someone. It's time to ask who does it best...  
The Stoll Brothers  
**  
Connors POV**  
"Pssst! Connor, Travis!" A voice says. I turn around. It's her, it's her! Where can we go? Somewhere without dishes! "Pretend we haven't seen her!" I mutter shakily to Travis. He agrees. "I know you two saw me. I'm not blind. Or deaf!"  
"Dang it. What do you want? To throw more dishes at us?" She shakes her head "I'm sorry for what I did. I am trying not to get angry with anyone and just control it. How about we prank the camp?" I smile mischievously "Sure!" We walk to the canoe lake. We sit down, dipping our feet in the water. Cali speaks first "I thought we could steal something of each camper at the campfire?" We nod excitedly.  
"What should we steal though?" I say. Cali explains "I think we should get Chiron to get them to all bring swords with them just 'in case' something was to happen. We steal them while in the middle of the campfire there will be a scary person saying they are gonna kill someone. Who should that be?" Clarisse. Yes she will skin us alive but it will be funny. "Clarisse." They agree and we plan our prank.

We all walk to the campfire. Everyone's got their swords because we got Chiron to ask them too. The Stoll Brothers and I say we 'forgot ' ours and so we run off to get them. Instead I run the projector on the campfire and cover it up so that no one can see the actual projector. Hermes is in the middle and he screams "How dare you were too scared to fight the Drakon! You got someone killed! I will come for you Clarisse La Rue! Mark my words." She trembles then grabs Chris' arm, squeezing it tight till it goes red. We grab everybody's swords and chuck them in a pile. When the fire presentation dies down all three of us burst out laughing which captures the whole camps attentions. "You should've seen Clarisse's face!" Cali laughs. The whole camp laughs at her. She gives us the death glare. We show the footage which makes her go red. Suddenly the fire turns yellow and in the middle is a sun. A voice booms "Xanthis Rose Zannos. Daughter of Apollo!" She smiles and waves at everyone as if she's the queen. Who does she think she is? The Apollo cabin cheers. Nobody else does. Everyone laughs because no one wants her in their cabin. Suddenly a voice calls out.  
"8 Demigods shall answer a call  
To go on a quest to a cold place  
All will wound but none will fall  
They must aid a brewing war at the place  
Where none other demigod has gone before  
One will become friends with the boy with fame  
They will break and go round the law  
As the masters work is no more than a game"  
Rachel. Percy and Annabeth rush towards her. She whispers something to them.

**Percy's POV  
**"I had a vision. Of who has to go and who can't." I nod. We look at Chiron who dismisses everyone and tells them to go back to their cabin. Not going to happen. We walk to the beach and sit down. "Who must go then?" Annabeth asks Rachel. "Annabeth, Percy, Cali, Travis, Connor, Lysander and Thalia. I'm not sure who the last one is but I think it might be Alex. We have to find him first."  
"Why us?" We turn around to see Thalia and Lysander standing there. "I don't know. It's fuzzy but I'm certain you 7 should go. A war is brewing; I think you have to go to England. I think we need to talk to Hecate." We agree to grab the Stoll brothers and Cali in the morning. We also agree to go search for Alex in two days. Cali, Lysander and I. I know it's dangerous but we are probably the only ones who can convince him. Before I fall asleep I mutter "Time to go back to Mount Olympus" then I drift off into a nightmare free sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor's POV  
So basically we've just been told that we have been chosen for the quest! How awesome? Totally awesome! "So what weapon do I get? Dad's flying shoes? His awesome helmet?" I ask Percy. "Umm no. But you'll have to work extra hard in training." He says. I groan "And we mean it. No more pulling pranks!" Annabeth says sternly. Percy winks at us to say 'Don't take her so seriously!' I roll my eyes and say "Yeah, yeah I know. I know what happens if I do pull pranks. Remember that time when I put a fake spider in your bed! That was hilarious!" I say and laugh so hard I might wet myself. Percy chuckles but stops as soon as Annabeth shoots a glare at him. "Meet us at the big house tonight at 8:00 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." We barely nod our heads as we are still recovering from our laughing fit. She storms off, arm linked with Percy's. This is going to be a long quest with her.

Cali's POV  
I wake up hot. Too hot. I get up and run to the beach to cool off. When I get there I see a figure already there. A girl of about my age. She has straight long blonde hair that falls just below her waist. She has a flower headband across her face making her hair puff up. She has crystal blue eyes and slightly tanned skin with lots of freckles. She is wearing a short white dress and no shoes. I run over there to introduce myself. "Hi my names Cali. What's yours?" I ask her, I sit down. She turns her whole body in my direction. That's when I realize she's a hologram message. "I knew someone would come. My name is Skylar Clearwater. I have come to warn you about the war brewing in our wizarding world. I have also come to give you as much information as I can. I must be quick as I am not meant to be sending you this." I nod  
"Why me?"  
"Because you are the most important of this quest you eight are about to go on. You are the only one who can defeat the worst wizard in all history. Worse than Voldemort... Lord Darkness. You must help us before it's too late! You and your friends must find your brother quick. I suggest leaving tomorrow to find him. Then let him train for two weeks. Then leave for England and come help us. Please help us! I have to go now. But just remember who your enemy is! Goodbye!" And she disappears. It upsets me that I didn't get to know her more and ask more questions but I need to talk to Percy and Lysander about this.

Lysander's POV  
"Percy! Lysander!" Cali shouts. We turn around to see her with light blonde medium length hair. She runs over to us and pushes us into the canoe lake. I hear a splash so she must have jumped in after us. "What do you want?" I say after we've all found each other. "I needed to talk to you guys in private. While I was at the beach I met a holographic girl called Skylar Clearwater. She said to me 'you are the most important of this quest you eight are about to go on. You are the only one who can defeat the worst wizard in all history. Worse than Voldemort... Lord Darkness. You must help us before it's too late! You and your friends must find your brother quick. I suggest leaving tomorrow to find him. Then let him train for two weeks. Then leave for England and come help us. Please help us! I have to go now. But just remember who your enemy is!'" I'm really confused. Whose Lord Darkness and Voldemort? "I don't know but I don't think we should visit the gods anymore. Let's double check with Chiron about this and leave tomorrow." I say and they agree and swim back to the surface. We walk off to the big house. When we reach it Chiron and Mr D are playing chess. "What do you want Lucius, Peter and Cassie?" Mr D asks us, sipping is coke. "It's Lysander, Percy and Cali." Cali snaps. Mr D looks amused "Feisty one here! Eh?" He smirks. We ignore him and while I try and calm Cali, Percy explains our problems. Chiron thinks for a minute then says "Yes you can go and search for Alex BUT you have to find out where he is and lives at the moment. Ask your father." We nod and race to the beach. We dive into the water and swim until Cali and I don't know where we are. We follow Percy to a huge castle under the sea. The castle is beautiful. Mermen and merwoman swim past us with weapons such as tridents. "PERCY! LYSANDER!" Someone shrieks. Tyson. My half-brother is the nicest guy you'll ever meet. He's never mean to anyone apart from monsters who he sometimes takes pity on. He runs up to us and squeezes us tight. "Nice...to...see...you...Tyson" I say in between breaths. He smiles happily and says "Who is this lady?" He points at Cali. She doesn't seem angry at all which is strange. "This is Cali, our sister. Your half-sister." I say. He opens his mouth in shock. "I've never had a sister before! How exciting! Nice to meet you Cali. My name is Tyson." She smiles sweetly as he runs round in circles shrieking "I have a sister!" He says goodbye after he calms down and runs off to the forges.

We walk through the ginormous double doors into a spectacular hallway. It is lined with paintings and statues of Poseidon. There is even one of each of us! Me, Percy and Cali! "Who dare enters the great Poseidon household without permission." A voice booms. A fairly large man with messy black hair walks out from a corner. He smiles "Just kidding! What do you want kids?" My dad is so friendly. You wouldn't think he is a god, let alone one of the big three. "We were wondering about where Alex is and lives at the moment." His smile widens. "Sure! Are you off to get him? Rescue him or something?" He chuckles. We follow him to an even bigger room with three big fish tank filled couches. A huge flat screen TV rests against the wall. We sit down and he rushes off to get biscuits and juice. "So what do you think? Pretty impressive huh?" He says as he sits down with the juice and biscuits. "Definitely. How did you build this place? Annabeth would love it here. All this architecture." Cali says enthusiastically. "Yes she would. You should bring her down here sometime soon Percy."  
"Yeah I will just there's one slight problem."  
"What is the problem?"  
"How's she going to breathe?" He chuckles. "I'll sort something out. You just tell me before you come and I'll do something so she can breathe. Now back to business. I am guessing you are here to find out where Alex lives and not about Percy's love life. Am I right?" Percy blushes as Cali and I laugh. "Well anyway, this map here." He touches a button on the coffee table and a map of Washington State appears. He zooms in on a spot just on the bottom of the state and near the sea "He lives right there." He points on a point on the map. He touches it and it makes a beeping noise. "Oh, he moved when he was six. He moved to Miami. Fortunately nowhere near Lysander otherwise that would be a disaster if you two had met. This is his address." He passes us a piece of crumpled up paper with squiggly writing on. "He goes to Sparks High School in Miami Beach Island. You will leave tomorrow when he is at school, I have overheard by a little birdy that Hades has sent a monster to kill him, this is normal but I know that the monster will strike this week. Also there are two demigods watching him. Will Solace and Drew Tanaka. Drew has only just moved to that school to keep an eye on him with Will. " Cali starts to protest "She's awful! She will be horrible-" "It is not my decision. Chiron chose them. Go complain to him, not me." "But-" "I said, don't complain to me. Complain to him!" My father snaps violently. Cali quietens down as she knows she will not win against a god, even if that god is our father.

"It was lovely to see you three. You know I love you dearly. I'm sorry for snapping Cali. I do hope you find Alex soon. Goodbye." He says and we walk out of his amazing palace. We swim up to the surface after we say goodbye to Tyson. When we get to the surface Annabeth is standing there with her arms crossed. "Where have you been seaweed brain?" She says "Dad's" Percy says casually, as if you go and visit your father (who just so happens to be Poseidon) under the sea to his underwater palace every day. Annabeth's harsh expression softens. She says "Oh okay. Just next time could you tell me?" "Sure." They then hug and walk off. They are so happy together; I wish someone would hold me like that. "Really?" Cali says. "What?" "You! Oh I wish someone would hold me like that!" She says in a high pitched voice. I punch her hard on the arm. I then say. "Do you HAVE to always listen into my thoughts? Why can't you keep in your own mind?" She shakes her head and says "No can do. Whatever's your business is MY business. Come on, it's time for dinner. Let's mimic Percy and Annabeth while we're eating!" We run off shrieking.

Cali's POV  
As we sit down I flick my hair back and stare at Lysander. "Oh Percy! Do you know how much I'm in love with you?" I shriek loudly in a girly high pitched voice. The majority of the camp now goes quiet and stares. "No I don't Annabeth! But do you know how much I love YOU?" He shrieks back. Annabeth and Percy blush as the whole camp starts laughing. They stop as we start talking again. "Baby! Of course I don't, you mean the world to me though!" I howl.  
"You mean the universe to m- oh there coming!" Lysander shrills then realizes that Annabeth and Percy are coming. "Hey guys!" I say nervously. "LYSANDER! YOU WILL REGRET SAYING THAT!" Annabeth yells as she turns to Percy. "I'm so sorry Cali! I didn't mean to break your headphones! Honestly, I didn't!" Percy replies shakily. "Well you did and every little naughty boy deserves a punishment. Even innocent Lysander here." Annabeth says slyly. "TAKE THIS!" She then roars. She grabs a plate and throws it at Percy. Everyone's attention turns to Stoll Brothers as they have just screamed and ducked under their table. Ha-ha! They're still scared of me! Annabeth smiles at me mischievously. Oh that's it. I grab the biggest plate that I can and hurtle it at Annabeth, it hits her in the chest and her smile turns to a battle frown. She grits her teeth. She goes to launch herself at me when Percy puts his hand on her chest to keep her back. He whispers something in her ear and she goes back to normal. "WHO WANTS TO SEE PERCY, CALI AND LYSANDER FIGHT?" She bellows. Percy obviously didn't see this coming because just like us his mouth drops open.  
Everyone cheers, picks us up and carry us to the amphitheatre. They drop us like stones and run off to sit down. Goth Boy throws me a sword, I raise an eyebrow at him and he holds his hand out. "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. You're my cousin." He says as I shake it. I turn around to face my brothers. I turn my hair bright red and in a ponytail, just to make me look more aggressive. Percy puts his supposed 'battle' face on and Lysander just looks nervous. I'm just as nervous just I make sure I don't show it, I haven't actually used a sword properly so this is pretty new to me. Percy goes to strike but I get him first, our swords clash and make a loud noise. We carry on clashing until I twist around as Percy goes to attack. We push our swords against each other until I grab his wrist and slowly making my way to his sword. I grab it and I have disarmed him. I haven't realised that Lysander had snuck out to the seats. "WOO! GO CALI, THE FIRST PERSON TO BEAT PERCY JACKSON!" He shouts and races towards me. He lifts my arm in the air and everyone cheers. Percy looks a bit disappointed that he lost but he smiles at me anyway. Everyone then crowds around me and lifts me up. Percy looks down and I shout at him "Sorry Percy! Maybe next time!" Trying to make him feel better he nods and makes his fake smile wider.

The campers carry me all the way to my cabin and then run off cheering my name. When I get in Percy is lying on his bed. Lysander perches on the edge saying "Well she probably is just going through a faze. I'm sure she'll be back to normal soon." Percy attempts to smile but fails. So I go unnoticed I walk back slowly behind the wall. "But what if she doesn't love me anymore? I've tried taking her on dates but it just doesn't work!" Percy replies. Aww I bet Annabeth just wants Percy to take a bigger step. Like getting a pet to share or a promise ring? "That's a brilliant idea Cali!" Percy says excitedly. I walk from behind the wall and lean against it. "Really? You could get a dog to share? That's if Chiron would let you." I say. He nods and rushes off to tell Chiron. I sit down and start chatting to Lysander. Half an hour later Percy comes back panting "Chiron…said…yes…to…me…getting…a…pet…for…Annabeth… and…I" He straightens up and says clearly "He also says for us to go to Miami for Alex now."  
"Now?" I say. He nods  
"Like right now?" He nods again. "Well? Don't stand there like a lemon. PACK!" He shrieks. We jump and quickly pack our stuff. We head to half blood hill where everyone wishes us luck. Percy gives Annabeth a big kiss which makes everyone cheer. He blushes and waves. I decide now is the moment to show them so I make my hair turn long, straight and ginger. Everyone gasps apart from Annabeth, Piper, Percy, Lysander and Chiron. "Blessing from Aphrodite. Thanks!" I shout up to the sky. "See ya!" I say and I stride to the bus.

It takes us 4 hours in total to get to Miami, including the flight. Thankfully Zeus doesn't blast us out of the sky considering all three of us are children of Poseidon. We arrive at Sparks high school just as it starts. I am wearing a white top tucked into my skater skirt with my high tops. I have kept my hair same and i am wearing a 'Los Angeles' cap that i brought from home. Percy is wearing a white top which shoes his huge abs very well and loose jeans with blue converse. He has spiked his hair up at the front with gel to make him look 'cooler'. Lysander is wearing a skater boy hat and clothes and is holding a skateboard next to him. We are all wearing sunglasses too. We walk into and through the school like we own the place. I've never felt more cooler. Everyone stares at us. We go to our first class - Ancient Greece. This should be easy. We walk in and stand by the teachers desk, waiting to be assigned a seat. "Hello class. My name is Miss Thisby and I will be your Ancient Greek teacher for the whole year. We will study Ancient Greece and learn their language. I believe we have some new pupils today. Percy, Cali and Lysander Jackson. Percy please sit next to Drew Tanaka, Lysander next to Peyton Marras and Cali next to Alex Britton." The teacher says and we go to our seats. I sit down next to Alex who has black messy hair. He looks like a surfer as he has that sort of body. "We are first going to come up to the front of the class in pairs and see what words we know in Ancient Greek." Thisby says and scans the classroom her eyes lock on Alex and I. "You two." She says and points at us. We cautiously walk to the front of the classroom. "Γεια σας! Ξέρω ότι δεν μιλάω ελληνικά, αλλά oh well. Είμαι ένας ημίθεος! Είμαι σε μια αποστολή για να βρει τον αδελφό μου, Alexander Jackson και να του πω ότι αυτός είναι ένας ημίθεος. Περιμένετε! Θα μπορούσε να είναι αυτός! Θα μπορούσε μένα και μου αδελφοί, ο Λύσανδρος και Percy έρθει με τη δική σας μετά το σχολείο; Ζείτε με τη μαμά ή η θεία σου; Σας εύχομαι Δεν με κατάλαβες! και αυτό είναι ντροπή, αλλά αντίο! (*Hello! I know you don't speak Greek but oh well. I am a demigod! I am on a mission to find my brother Alexander Jackson and tell him that he's a demigod. Wait! You could be him! Could me and my brothers, Lysander and Percy come over to yours after school? Do you live with your mum or aunt? I wish you did understand me! well it's shame but bye!*)" I say in Greek and start to walk off when he grabs my arm and says. "Είσαι ένας ημίθεος! Αυτό είναι τόσο δροσερό. Μπορείτε να έρθω μετά το σχολείο, αλλά δεν είμαι ο αδερφός σου Alex Τζάκσον. Συγνώμη! Θα σας συναντήσω τρεις στην μπροστινή είσοδο στις 2:20 όταν το σχολείο τελειώνει! Θα σας δούμε εκεί! (*You're a demigod! That is so cool. You can come over after school but I am not your brother Alex Jackson. Sorry! I'll meet you three at the front entrance at 2:20 when school ends! See you there!*)" The bell rings and he lets go of my arm. He walks out of the classroom with a load of girls following him. I roll my eyes and wait for Lysander and Percy outside.

The rest of the day goes rather quickly and eventually it comes to the time when we meet Alex. He drives us in his red Ferrari to the beach. "Before we go home I was wondering if you wanted to have a swim and surf a bit? My mum isn't home from work till 3:30 anyway. What do you think?" He says as he parks. He turns around and looks at us. "Sure!" I say enthusiastically.  
We get out and grab a surf board each from the boot of Alex's car. I look through my bag to reveal a pink bikini. I groan as I look at Lysander, Percy and Alex laughing at me. "I told Annabeth not to pack any girly colours! Or bikinis! I would've been perfectly fine with a swimsuit or surf suit!" I say and stick my tongue out. I walk into the girls public toilets and quickly get changed. I tie my hair up in a high ponytail and walk out to meet the boys. They are ready and are heading to the beach. They turn around and laugh as they see how far away I am. I'll show them! They're about 5 meters away but I still manage to sprint to them in 10 seconds. They open there mouths in shock and I say "Don't leave you mouth open to long otherwise you'll catch flies!" We race into the sea with our surfboards. I stand in the water about to get on when Alex comes along and tries to help. "Here let me help!" He says but I don't need his help. I push him back into the water and smoothly get onto the surf board. I crouch down and glide my hand through the water to move myself. I see a big wave coming up and surf on it. I do a flip and realize how good I am at it. Alex and Percy come up behind me and start to try and catch up. I do more tricks and eventually surf to the sand. I realize that I have started to form a crowd of boys watching me. I wink at them and one faints. I laugh and wait for the boys to finish surfing. Alex comes up to me and pats me on the back "That was really good!" He says but is interrupted by a shriek and then his name being called. Drew. "Drew! How good to see you!" He says cheerfully. She walks over to him and hugs him tightly. She smiles at me and I roll my eyes. She pulls away eventually and says "Your mum said she needed you! Your friends need to come too." She says and runs off to her friends. We grab our stuff and walk up the beach to Alex's beach mansion. Alex walks in with us following and we find his mother sitting on the sofa watching TV. "Aaah! Alex baby! I need to talk to you and your friends." She turns around and says. When Alex isn't looking she winks at us and mouths 'Demigods.' We nod and she turns back to Alex. "Come sit down" she says and pats the sofa. We do and she goes on. "Alex your a demigod. These three are your siblings." She says and carries on with the usual we all heard. When she finishes Alex is still calm. "Okay." He says softly and we all look at him in shock. "You believe us?" I say. He nods "B-but why? Shouldn't you be calling us physcotic mad freaks?" I say again. "Why shouldn't I believe you? I always knew there was a reason why I was dyslexic and ADHD. And why I always heard strange voices in my head. And why I could make people like, love or hate me, or make them feel any emotion towards me." He says. "You can control people's emotions towards you?" Percy says quietly. He nods "Yeah, and i can control anyone's emotion to anyone else. I could control Cali's emotion to Lysander. Can't all demigods do that?" He says questionably. We shake our heads. Auntie Cassandra places a hand on Alex's and says "You have a special gift baby. There's nothing wrong with that. But you must go before the monsters come. Go!" We rush upstairs to Alex's room and start to pack his bag. I sit on his bed and look at his pin board. On there is a picture of him with a group of people. There are 26 of them! There are 16 flaring red heads, 3 with dark black hair, 2 smart looking brunettes, 5 blondes and 1 with blue hair! One of the blondes look awfully familiar, is that... Skylar Clearwater? "Who are these people?" I ask Alex. He turns around and walks up to me. "They're the Weasleys and potters. They are an awfully big family. See there is Ginny, Harry, James II, Albus and Lily Potter. Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo Weasley. Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louise Weasley. Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy Weasley. Teddy Lupin. George, Angelina, Fred II and Roxanne Weasley. Bill Weasley. Molly and Arthur Weasley. And lastly Skylar Clearwater and I. Skylar and I used to be pen pals. I kind of a bit of a crush on her." He says pointing at each person and then he blushes. "But she stopped writing to me about 6 months ago. She would send her messages through owl! But when she stopped writing it was like she disappeared. Creepy right? But she lives all the way in England." He says disappointed. "Yeah it is. Umm when did you meet them and her?" I say puzzled. "I met Skylar when I was born really. We went to school together for eleven years until she had to move away and go to a boarding school there for a 'Special' reason. I met up with them when I was about twelve. We wrote and then she disappeared like I told you. Why?" He replies. "Well, a few nights ago at camp we were with the campers at the campfire when our oracle, Rachel told us a prophecy. The next morning I woke up too hot so I walked to the beach." I say. He nods taking it all in. "But" I carry on "When I got there there was a girl. She was a hologram from England. That girl is the girl in the picture." I finish. I look at him and realize that he doesn't look so good, a second too late I understand what's happening. Alex drops to the floor unconscious with shock.

Alex's POV  
Today has been a rather eventful day. I've been told I am a demigod, son of Poseidon. That I have three other siblings, my mum isn't my mum and now I just got told that my childhood till now crush sent a hologram to my sister and not me! You can understand why I blacked out. It's a lot to take in!

When I wake up I see I am in a car, I don't recognize where we are but I can see Percy is driving. Cali and Ly are next to me sitting quietly. I groan and sit up slowly. "Aah! The Great Alexander is alive!" Percy says jokingly. I glare at him. He chuckles and turns back to driving. "So where are we?" I say  
"New York, you slept all the way from Miami." I look out the window and see a countryside. Up ahead in the distance at least 50 metres away is a hill with a beautiful tree on, a golden furry coat and a dragon...? "Is that a-a-" I stutter  
Percy interrupts "Dragon, yes it is. We have got it specifically to protect the gol-"  
"PERCY WATCH OUT!" Cali shrieks. Percy swerves to miss the flying car. Thankfully it is empty but there are worse problems. We get out the car and look ahead. Camp Half Blood can't be that far to run too? I start running so the others follow, 'I should've guessed, four children of Poseidon in one place is mental!' An awfully familiar voice says in my head. I think I'm going mental! We kept on running and Cali ran ahead until she stopped. Standing right in front of her was a Chimera. How I know what monster it is - I have no idea! Cali walks back slowly as I can sense her fear. "Umm how long have all three of you been training at camp?" I ask warily.  
"I've been here since I was twelve, Lysander's been here for two months and Cali has been here since last week." Percy answers. Great, just great. "So how do we fight this thing?" I ask them, hoping for a good answer. "We wing it?" Percy jokes then realizes I was being serious. "Oh, well. Um, I think it was killed by Bellerophon with a lead tipped lance, anyone got one of those?" He asks. We shake our heads. This isn't exactly how I want to die but maybe there are some good things to being a monsters meal, for example there is... No I can't think of any. Great, I think this is the worst way to die! The chimera steps forwards, we walk back. It goes like this for ten minutes until the Chimera has us cornered in front of a tree. I close my eyes ready to be eaten when I realize it never comes. I open my eyes and see the monster dissolve into dust. Someone has shot an arrow into its mouth. I look up to see a figure. They put their bow down and say "Alex?". It's her, it's my cousin Eva.


End file.
